Potential Breakfast Bliss
by ShadowChat
Summary: Marinette is determined to finally express her love to Adrien. Yet building up the courage is hard. Thankfully Alya is out to help by setting up a number of breakfast dates. But akuma attacks, crazed fans and annoying classmates make it hard to do! Plus Chat Noir's interest in Ladybug's love life doesn't help either.
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

Dappled sunlight streamed strongly through bedroom windows as the annoying buzz of an alarm sounded. Sitting bolt upright in bed, Marinette fought droopy eyelids and smacked her alarm silent. It was morning and she was so very tired. Too many akuma fights were making her exceedingly weary. She didn't want to get out of bed. "I hate mornings," she grumbled.

Tikki rose from her hiding place with a concerned frown. "I'm worried about you, Marinette."

Marinette yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be okay, Tikki."

The latest string of akumas had been growing steadily stronger and more difficult to defeat. Last nights had been more daunting than most, to the point that even Chat Noir had buttoned his lip and focussed on fighting instead of spouting out ridiculous puns. Yet he'd still managed to flirt unsuccessfully.

Despite this drawback, Marinette had reason to be in a good mood. This morning was going to be great. Earlier in the week Alya had organised for their group of friends to meet for breakfast, meaning Adrien would be there. This time there was little chance of him cancelling and Marinette was ecstatic. Her excitement was so intense she was practically jumping on the spot.

Tikki pointed her paw in a reminder of the clothes awaiting the day. Marinette had been in a fluster the night before, rushing around in crazed panic over what to wear. Eventually she'd picked out a simple baby doll dress in pale pink, which she'd made herself. Gazing into the mirror, she smoothed the lines of the skirt down before she pulled on her black knitted cardigan, smiling as it sat perfectly above her waist. To complete the look, she snatched up her handbag ensuring that Tikki was tucked safely inside.

With a quick farewell to her parents, Marinette strolled outside but the chill in the air had her increasing her pace to a brisk walk. The café Alya had chosen came into view as she pounded the pavement and her heartbeat ratcheted up a notch as she strode through the door. Adrien's golden hair was like a beacon to her eyes. His handsome profile called to her in a way she couldn't describe and her feet were moving her toward him with a will of their own. Her breathing quickened when she spotted the empty seat beside him and she claimed it eagerly.

Adrien practically took her breath away as he smiled. He was so beautiful. She could stare at him all day, heck she'd done just that with his photos. Heat spread across her cheeks at the thought and she ducked her head to conceal it before Adrien noticed.

Alya must have sensed her need for a distraction, as she handed out the menus so they could order. Marinette was too flustered by Adrien's presence to pay much mind on what was available, so she ordered the special. While they waited the group chatted amongst themselves and Marinette grew nervous. The heel of Marinette's shoe tapped a steady rhythm under the table while she fiddled with a button on her cardigan. She wanted to express her feelings to Adrien but it was too daunting with Alya and Nino there. She wanted to speak to him alone.

Impatience had her biting her lip. There had to be something she could do. An idea popped into her head and she slowly adjusted her seating position shuffling so her elbow was touching Adrien's. The model glanced at her for a moment, then eased his arm away in a show of politeness. Undeterred, Marinette left it a few minutes before she tried again. This time Adrien was in a deep conversation with Nino and didn't move away.

Alya raised an eyebrow, clearly noticing Marinette's subtle move. "So Adrien, will you be coming along to watch the fireworks for New Year's Eve?" Alya asked.

"I hope to but you know what Father is like. He'll probably change his mind at the last minute." Adrien grumbled with an eyeroll.

Nino gave him a commiserative pat on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, dude. We can always video chat with you if need be."

Adrien gave an appreciative nod. "Thanks. Hopefully it won't come to that."

Marinette spoke up nervously. "What if we came to your place instead? Would your father be against that?"

Adrien looked surprised but a smile spread across his face. "I'm not sure, but it's a great idea."

His smile made Marinette's heart beat a little faster and there was a warm flush to her cheeks as she gazed at him. The moment was broken as Nino cleared his throat and they all got chatting about organising the night.

When their meals arrived, Marinette made the motions of eating but her attention was firmly fixed on the boy beside her. If Adrien noticed her continual gaze he made no indication of it. Alya tapped her foot under the table, making Marinette turn her way. The redheaded girl looked pointedly at Adrien as if to silently ask why Marinette hadn't made a move.

Marinette was in the process of shrugging when there was a booming crash from outside. All four friends looked at each other in shock, then out the window. A car was rolled on its side and people were running with frantic urgency. A laser like beam flashed horizontally outside causing a succession of screams.

"Akuma!" Alya crowed with delight and ran out the door with her phone. Nino tossed down his napkin to follow her, cursing colourfully all the way.

Beside her, Adrien had stiffened in his chair with his chin lifted and his eyes appraising. His usual easy-going manner was replaced by something sterner that was oddly familiar. Then his hands slapped down on the table as he shot to his feet. It knocked her out of her stupor. She needed to get away and transform but first she needed to make sure he was safe.

Marinette turned to Adrien and began to stutter. "I-I guess w-we should get out of h-here."

"Yeah, come on. Let's find you a safe hiding place."

She was about to protest but Adrien grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back of the café and shoved her into the disabled toilet. "Stay here. I'll scope out the area."

"Wait!" she pleaded.

Adrien paused and looked at her impatiently. "What is it?"

"You, um, uh…" she realised that it was best if he ran off as it would allow her to transform, as disappointing as that was. "Never mind," she eventually added.

With a nod of his blonde head, Adrien disappeared outside and Marinette sighed. Another possibility to reveal her feelings had been kicked to the curb. Oh well, time to suit up. There was always next time.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think of this first chapter and what you might like to see on the next breakfast date. Ta!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Ladybug was rather disgruntled during the akuma fight. All she wanted to do was purify that stinking butterfly and get back to her breakfast date. Not that Adrien realised it was a date, at least not at this stage. The whole situation had her sighing continually.

Bitter Diamante lived up to her name, her attitude was indeed sour and her appearance verged on the blinding. The girl was covered in diamantes meaning she was hard to look at in the bright sunlight. But it was the handfuls of diamantes that she tossed at them that were most annoying. Small enough not to hurt too badly when hit but distracting enough to be a problem.

It didn't help that Chat Noir was laying the flirting on thick and heavy, irritating her more than usual. The feline hero smirked as he deflected the projectiles with his stick. "This is a _shining_ example of how much I'm _feline_ for you." He crooned as he picked up a larger diamante and held it out to Ladybug while going down on bended knee.

Ladybug shook her head at his silly antics. "I'd rather you give me her akumatised item."

Chat Noir laid his hand on his chest dramatically. "Does that mean you'd be my girl?"

"No, it would mean we could defeat this akuma and I could go back to my date."

Her partner froze and looked at her with slow blinking eyes. "Date?"

"Yeah, date. Don't seem so surprised," she huffed as she swung her yoyo to shield herself from the next blast of diamantes.

She didn't notice Chat Noir's smile slip or his form get sloppy. What Ladybug did see was the potential akumatised object, a chunky bangle around Bitter Diamante's wrist. Somehow, she managed to pull her partner from his dour attitude with a witty quip of her own. This meant he was back to sending her knowing smirks and cheeky winks. Then of course he had to dance and parade around her, flexing his lean muscles when the opportunity arose. Like it would impress her when she was busy working her Lucky Charm.

By the time Chat Noir used his cataclysm to destroy the akumatised bangle, Ladybug was quite over her partner's presence. She was gritting her teeth as he rested one elbow on her shoulder while lifting his opposite fist. "Great job, milady. Pound it."

With a barely restrained need to roll her eyes, Ladybug knocked her fist to his. "Pound it."

Then she raced off to find somewhere to relinquish her transformation and dashed back to the café, pretending to emerge from her hiding place. In this case, luck was on her side. She was the first to return to the café, minutes before the others. Alya and Nino were next to arrive, arguing loudly about what they considered safe distances to view akuma battles. A short while later, Adrien returned as well looking puffed and a little rumpled.

Marinette shuffled over in her seat so he could sit down but the moment his backside touched the seat his phone rang. Grimacing as he looked at the screen, Adrien answered and began tapping his fingers on the table. "I'm fine, Father. The attack is over. No, you don't need to do that I'm safe." A deep frown settled on the boy's face as he hung up and turned to his friends. "I can't stay. Father has ordered I come home, saying it's not safe even though the akuma is gone. My bodyguard is coming to get me."

"Bummer dude," Nino said, looking equally disappointed.

Alya glanced over to Marinette giving her a sympathetic look. So much for declaring her feelings.

* * *

A week later they were to meet up again. Adrien had been rather glum because the killjoy that was his father had put a stop to the whole New Year's Eve celebrations at the mansion before they could even start. Instead, Marinette had used her phone to video chat with him, along with Nino and Alya as they brought in the new year.

This time they were meeting a hip new café that was closer to Alya's home. The place was positively crammed as Marinette elbowed her way inside. Literally jumping to her toes to see over the shoulders and heads of other people to find her friends. She spotted Nino's familiar red cap and weaved her way through the crowd.

Adrien was yet to arrive, so Marinette had a chance to go over the menu without her hands shaking. This time she decided to have a vegetable omelette. As she laid her menu on the table she caught sight of Adrien's brilliant blonde mop and her pulse raced. Sitting a little straighter in her seat, Marinette watched as he shuffled his way through the throng of people until he was sandwiched in a group of girls.

Jealously began burning in Marinette's belly as one of the girls clearly recognised Adrien. A squeal of delight had the model edging away but the girl's friends were suddenly clued into why their buddy was so excited. "Oh my gosh, it's Adrien Agreste!" "Adrien, can I have a selfie with you?" "Adrien, will you sign my shirt?" "Adrien, will you sign my bra?"

That had Marinette launching out of her seat, scissoring her arms through the people in a determined quest to pull Adrien from his adoring fans. The boy had plastered on a smile that was clearly forced while he complied with what his fans wanted, although he was kind of frozen in shock as the girl wanting her bra signed pulled her shirt from her shoulder.

By this stage, Marinette was by his side and latched onto his wrist, dragging Adrien through the pawing mob as she exited to the street. To her surprise, his driver and car were still parked outside. The bodyguard took one look at the scene and ushered Adrien into the car, sweeping him away from the cloying fangirls.

Adrien peered out the tinted glass window wearing an expression of apology and thanks directed at Marinette as he was driven away. With sagging shoulders, the dark-haired girl marched back inside to her waiting friends. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

 _ **Poor Marinette, she's having trouble just keeping Adrien around. Do you think she'll have better luck with breakfast date number three?**_

 ** _Thank you to those supporting the story, I appreciate it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Four days passed and Ladybug found herself dreading patrol. Having let slip that she'd been on a date was bound to come back and haunt her. She had absolutely no doubt that Chat Noir would want all the details. When he arrived, he wore a cryptic smile she didn't know how to interpret. But when he bowed, snatching up her hand for his usual kiss-on-the-knuckles greeting Ladybug thought she might get away with her slip.

That was wishful thinking. Chat Noir lasted a whole ten minutes before he brought up the subject. "So, um, bugaboo, you mentioned something about being on a date during the last akuma attack. How'd that go?"

Quirking a masked eyebrow, the heroine crossed her arms and considered him for a moment. She wasn't one to lie, so she gave it to him straight. "It was cut short. He had to leave earlier than expected."

Interest lit Chat Noir's eyes. "Not a good sign. I'd move heaven and earth to ensure I could stay with you if we were on a date."

Ladybug gave him an unimpressed look. "It wasn't his fault. The second date was even shorter."

"Second date," Chat Noir said with a stunned look on his face and hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah," Ladybug sighed, "we were to meet up again but things got, um, complicated." She couldn't exactly say that Adrien had been swamped by fangirls. It was far too much information which was a little too specific.

Feline eyes narrowed. "Complicated, how exactly?"

Ladybug frowned at the underlying note of jealousy in her partner's voice. What did he think had happed? Her cheeks reddened as she realised how he could misinterpret her comment. Unfortunately, her physical reaction seemed to raise the ire in his expression. "Well, he had to rush off before things really started." The moment the words left her lips she wanted to kick herself. That certainly wasn't an improvement on her previous comment.

Chat Noir bristled and his hands curled into fists. "If he didn't treat you right, so help me I'll go to town on him with my staff."

"It wasn't like that, Chat." She said in a bid to calm him down, waving her hands before her in a downward movement to settle him. There was something nice about having her partner ready to come to her defence. Not that she needed it. "You know I could club him with my yoyo if need be."

That brought a smile to his face. "Of course, milady, but I'd still be willing to defend your honour."

Lifting a hand, she tousled his hair much to his chagrin. "Thanks Chat."

His unimpressed look switched to sultry as he leaned towards her. "The whole thing could be resolved if you just dated me instead."

She should have known he'd drop that in somewhere. "No thanks."

Ladybug was unhitching her yoyo from her waist as he continued. "I know some really nice places. Plus, I'd bring you flowers and chocolates and we could share them. Feeding each other until there was none left."

Amusement had Ladybug's mouth lifting in a tentative smile. Chat Noir's voice had taken on the dreamy kind of quality she had when doting on all things Adrien. Yet she needed to bring him back to reality. "I've got another date with him in a few days."

Chat Noir pouted for the rest of patrol.

* * *

Three days later and breakfast date number three was about to begin. Third time was the charm, right? Alya had reverted back to their original destination, the first café. Being less popular meant that Adrien would hopefully be safe from another fangirl extravaganza. She also hoped it was unlikely to attract a second akuma attack.

This time she was first to arrive and Adrien was a close second. He sat opposite her and initially she was a little annoyed until his knees brushed hers under the table. The brief contact had her legs tingling. She could only imagine how amazing it would be if they held hands, or better yet, kissed.

Beaming at Adrien with an almost crazed smile, Marinette barely noticed the arrival of Alya and Nino. When Alya tapped her on the shoulder and said hello the dark-haired girl almost jumped out of her seat. Her cheeks burned as Adrien raised a hand to try and stifle his chuckle.

Marinette wanted to sink into her seat and down through the floor. Instead her knees met Adrien's again and she looked up and blushed. To her amazement, the model reached out a hand to take hers. "I'm sorry, Marinette, I shouldn't have laughed."

The ability to form words was vaporised at the touch of his warm skin to hers. Adrien might not have laced their fingers but by golly gosh, Marinette's heart wanted to sing. Tweeting birds and forest wildlife should have appeared like out of some princess cartoon. Maybe even a unicorn. But his hold was fleeting and the whimsical moment passed and her heart slowed.

Alya was wearing a tiny smirk at the whole exchange as Marinette cast her eyes to her friend. From there the four friends chatted and the tension in Marinette's shoulders reduced. Although her mouth became dry when Adrien's knee rested against hers as he turned towards Nino in conversation. To her delight, he didn't move away as he spoke and she was ready to melt into a puddle.

For once everything went well. What surprised Marinette was the speed in which Alya and Nino ate, finishing long before her and Adrien. The model quirked an eyebrow, "Are you guys in a hurry?"

Nino toyed with his headphones, "Kind of."

"We've actually double booked," Alya say with a coy bob of her head.

Marinette wasn't buying it, though Adrien did. "Oh, that's a shame."

Alya waved her hands at the remaining meals. "You two should stay and finish. We'll catch up with you another time."

Adrien gave a positive nod of his head. "Okay, as long as Marinette doesn't have anywhere to be."

"I have nowhere else I need to be." Marinette concurred in an almost monotone repetition as she tried to curb her need to grin fanatically.

"Great. I guess we'll see you two later."

Alya and Nino said their farewells and departed, leaving Marinette twisting the material of her skirt in her hands as she pondered how to breach the subject she wanted to discuss. "So, uh, this is nice… and peaceful."

Adrien's green eyes flicked up from his plate to look at her as he finished his mouthful. "Alya did pick a good place. It's much better than the last café."

His grin made her insides gooey. She giggled nervously then cleared her throat. "Um, yeah, plus I-I like being with you."

The utensils hovered above Adrien's plate in his hands as his expression softened. "I like being with you too."

Good grief, her lungs felt like they were about to explode but she needed to make sure he understood her meaning. "I-I mean t-that I really like you."

Green eyes roved over her face as he studied her with an appreciation that didn't verge on the type of emotions she was hoping for. His smile was sweet. "I think you're a really good friend too, Marinette."

That bubble of hope burst and it took all she had to keep the smile plastered on her face. But maybe he was misinterpreting what she was saying. Balling her hands together, she considered how to reword her meaning when his phone began to ring. With a cursory glance at the screen he answered and the shrill voice on the other end was loud enough for Marinette to hear, "Adrikins!"

With her mood soured and chance gone, Marinette returned to eating her breakfast and tried to ignore the fact that Chloe had managed to ruin her opportunity without even being present. It looked like Alya would need to arrange breakfast date number four.

* * *

 _ **Marinette really isn't having much luck. No doubt Chat Noir will be grilling Ladybug for information about her date, if only he knew XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

At Chat Noir's insistence, Ladybug had to meet him for patrol that night. She doubted it had much to do with the need to protect the civilians of Paris and more to do with his curiosity in how her latest date had gone. He'd asked her to meet him at the Eiffel Tower and she'd obliged him because she wasn't in the mood to argue.

She found him there, leaning back against one of the support beams with his hands behind his back, tapping his foot in a quick beat. "Milady, how was your day?"

"Fine," she muttered as she strolled towards him.

"Only fine?" he said with a hint of a smirk. "Does that mean your date didn't go so well?"

"It was nice." She made sure she turned her face away so he couldn't read her expression.

"Nice," he said and she heard him ambling in her direction, "Not earth shattering or fireworks inducing?"

"If you're subtly asking if there was kissing involved, then the answer is no."

He rocked on his feet as she looked at him and his tail twitched slightly. "I'd say that's a pity but I'd be lying if I did." This time his smirk was wide.

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug turned away from him and paused to study the horizon. The bright lights of Paris were twinkling with the gentle breeze and the heroine closed her eyes briefly to simply drink it in. She didn't want to acknowledge that her confession hadn't gone the way she had planned. If anything, Adrien was still oblivious, believing she was simply stating how much she liked him as a friend. She had to be clearer next time.

Chat Noir came to stand beside her, his taller frame overshadowing hers while his voice lowered and was gentle. "I brought you something."

Ladybug turned to look at him quizzically. It was then that Chat Noir drew his hands from behind his back to reveal a single red rose and box of chocolates. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, the gesture was very sweet. "Thank you, Chat. That's very thoughtful."

She didn't move to take either item from him so he stepped closer, lifting the rose so the petals sat below her nose. Ladybug breathed in the light fragrance and reached for the stem, as her gloved hand skimmed over Chat's he inhaled sharply. His hand trembled slightly as she took the rose from his fingers and his green eyes darkened. Even his cat ears turned to face her directly, showing how his attention was completely focussed on her. It dawned on Ladybug that her partner was just as affected by her as she was by Adrien.

The morning's events tumbled through her mind and she decided it best to avoid any sort of proclamation of feelings from her partner. Shutting him down would only cause Chat Noir harm and Ladybug didn't want to hurt her partner. By avoiding the subject entirely things could remain as normal. She eyed the chocolates in the hope of evading the topic of love. "Do you want to share?"

A roguish grin spread across Chat Noir's face. "Most definitely."

With the tip of his claw, he opened the box and offered her first choice. "What do you recommend?" she asked.

"Caramel kisses." There was no missing the heat in his eyes as he emphasised the second word. He lifted one between his fingertips and presented it to her lips.

Not wanting to encourage him, Ladybug plucked the chocolate from him with a deft hand and placed the chocolate in her mouth. The smooth flavours were heaven on her tongue and soon the pair were seated on a high up beam, sharing the rest of the box.

Chat Noir tried his luck a few times, attempting to feed her directly but each time Ladybug mirrored her earlier response. But it didn't seem to deter Chat. He merely shuffled closer and laid a hand behind them, leaning back so he sat level with his partner. The quiet between them was broken by his question. "So, what's this guy have that I don't?"

Ladybug was broken out of her tranquil musings and shrugged. "You're not missing anything, Chat Noir. There's just something about him that I can't ignore. A kindness and thoughtfulness that speaks volumes." She smirked as she added, "It doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous too."

A snort sounded from the cat themed hero. "This mask doesn't do me any favours, you'd be surprised how dazzling I am without it." He lifted his nose to smile down at her proudly, "I've had girls go positively wild when they see me. Sometimes they even scream."

"Is that before or after they smell your breath," she teased.

With a huff, Chat Noir crossed his arms and looked away from her with a jutting bottom lip. "My breath is minty fresh, thank you very much."

She elbowed him playfully. "I'm stirring you up."

His crossed arms loosened as he turned to face her. "I know but you have deadly aim when it comes to damaging a guy's ego."

"Given the size and health of your ego, I think you will not only survive but flourish."

"Now you're just trying to make up with me." He edged closer and pointed to his lips. "Here's were really hurts. How about you give me a kiss to make me and my ego feel better."

"I don't want to be responsible for Chat Noir fainting and falling to his death from the Eiffel Tower."

"Then hold me when you kiss me." The arm he was leaning on snaked back further so his chest was resting against her shoulder. His voice was a whisper, "Relieve my agony."

"Now you're just being melodramatic."

Chat Noir sighed and leaned away. "Maybe."

Ladybug presented him with the last chocolate. "This stuff fixes everything."

"A nice idea but not entirely correct." As he said it, Chat Noir inclined towards her fingers and ate the chocolate directly from her hand. The heat of his mouth touched her fingers as he slowly devoured the treat.

"You really need to stop watching late night movies."

"Nah," he said shaking his head. "You just need to stop resisting me."

Ladybug gave him a droll look. "I thought you'd asked me out here to patrol, are we going or what?"

Chat Noir threw his head back to stare at the sky. "Yes, we'll patrol because let's face it, I'll do anything to spend time with you."

Inwardly, Ladybug wished Adrien thought the same way about her alter ego.

* * *

 _ **Up next date number four, what could possibly go wrong this time? Wait and see...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

Marinette reminded herself to think positive. She could do this. This time would be the charm, the date that she expressed her feeling and got Adrien to understand that she wasn't talking about being just friends. With the mantra of 'I'm going to succeed' drumming through her mind, the girl went onward to date number four.

The weather should have been an indicator that things were not going to go well. The wind was fierce and the clouds rolled with the promise of rain. Marinette tugged together the buttons on her coat and strode a little faster. But luck wasn't on her side. A block away from her destination the skies opened and rain fell in heavy droplets.

Having her hair plastered to her forehead and her pigtails dripping rivulets down the neck of her shirt, Marinette trudged her way inside. Peeling her wet coat from her body, she took it in her hands to wring the water from it then shook it out to hang over the back of her chair. Alya murmured in sympathy, patting her dripping wrist in sympathy.

Adrien and Nino arrived together this time, the former had the aptitude to bring an umbrella and it reminded Marinette of the first moment she fell for him. That memory brought a sense of warmth to her chilled body. When the boys approached she noticed the concern on Adrien's face. "What happened to you?"

"Poor timing. I was almost here when the heavens opened and drenched me."

The model gave her a sympathetic smile and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders to drape it around hers. It took everything Marinette had not to sigh out his name in gratitude. He truly was wonderful.

But her happy thoughts were snatched away by Alya. "You guys are not going to believe this! I've captured more footage of Chat Noir bounding across Paris with roses and chocolates."

Inwardly Marinette groaned. Her partner had been doing his best to woo her since the mention of her failed dates. Little did he know that the object of her affection was still oblivious. Each patrol for the last few nights had been to her discomfort. She wondered when Chat Noir would get it through his thick head that Ladybug wasn't interested in him. Even though she had to admit the gestures were sweet.

Letting out a snort of annoyance, she picked up the menu to scan the breakfast options. Alya quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about someone who's been getting on my nerves."

"Chloe?" Nino volunteered a guess.

"Um, no." Marinette said before she could consider her words. Her friends would now want to know who was annoying her and she couldn't exactly say Chat Noir.

Adrien's fingertips touched the back of her hand as he glanced to the side pointedly. "Lila?"

Very slowly, Marinette followed the line of his gaze and froze. There stood the lying witch, wearing a condescending smile as she sashayed over. Marinette grit her teeth and had to stop herself from grinding them.

"Hi everyone," Lila greeted with an overly sweet tone.

Marinette's fingers scrunched into a fist as Alya and Nino welcomed her with enthusiasm. Adrien however was quiet and it was then that she realised his fingers were still on her hand and there was a look of discomfort on his face. He knew Lila was a lying schemer too. She was so relieved that she had an ally in her crush that she missed how Lila managed to swindle an invitation to the table from Alya.

Throwing a glare at Alya that was immediately dismissed, Marinette considered how she could accidently on purpose spill her drink on Lila. Unfortunately, the brat would use such a ploy to her own advantage. So, Marinette was stuck listening to Lila pratting on about herself as if she were some sort of saint to be admired. It took everything Marinette had not to puke in response.

Even Adrien looked uncomfortable as Lila continued to shuffle her chair closer to his. Stroking his arm repeatedly and trying to lay her head on his shoulder. Once again, the breakfast date was a bust.

If that wasn't bad enough, Lila conned Adrien into giving them all a ride home. Which in theory sounded nice. Except there were only four available seats in car awaiting Adrien, meaning someone would have to be left behind. Unsurprisingly, Lila angled for that choice to be Marinette. "Oh, you live the closest, right?"

"Not really," Marinette all but growled. The not too distant thunder rumbled its support.

"We could make two trips," Adrien offered.

Lila was quick to dissuade him. "Oh, we don't want to put you out."

"It's not a problem," he assured her. "In fact, I'll stay here with Marinette and you guys can get dropped off first."

A feeling of triumph surged in Marinette's veins. Finally, Adrien was pushing back. Lila continued to suggest alternatives. Even going so far as to say she wanted to invite Adrien to her home. He politely declined in a courteous fashion that was impressive. Marinette supposed it came from years of getting out of sticky situations with Chloe.

Finally, Lila gave up. Acting as if the whole thing didn't bother her. When the car drove away, Adrien opened his umbrella as the rain started again. "She really is persistent," he remarked.

"Yep. But hey, it looks like you're good at verbal fencing as well as the real thing."

Adrien grinned. "Thanks. I don't understand why she finds it necessary to lie. I've suggested to her that she just be herself but she continues to act the same way."

"It'll come back to bite her eventually."

"Yeah, it's a shame she can't see that."

Marinette swallowed. It was the opening she'd been looking for. "Speaking of things not being seen…"

Adrien lifted a single blonde eyebrow as he waited for her to continue.

Her mouth became dry at his undivided attention. "I, um. Feelings, I wanted to talk about feelings."

"Is something on your mind?" he asked as he shifted his weight on his feet.

There was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The pair instinctively moved closer under the shelter of the umbrella as the rain became heavier. "Well, I wanted to say that I l-" The sudden downpour drowned out her words. Instead, Adrien wrapped an arm around her back and guided her to a shop awning to keep them dry.

The rain pounding the pavement was so loud that knew she'd have to shout at him so he could hear. Knowing her luck, it'd ease off and she'd be yelling to the world. With a resigned sigh, Marinette decided to just enjoy being close to Adrien. She couldn't give up. Next time would be perfect.

* * *

 _ **Do you think Marinette will catch a break next chapter? Surely something has to go right soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

Marinette was not a morning person, so an early morning akuma attack was a serious downer. With her phone chiming in alert, she sat bolt upright and practically growled. "Why is Hawkmoth even awake? Is he an insomniac or something?"

It didn't help that Chat Noir was so chirpy either. His wide grin and peachy behaviour made her fingers itch to slap him. Not that she actually would, but damn how could the boy be so positive before the sun had even peeked above the horizon? To say Ladybug was half asleep and grumpy as they defeated the latest akuma would be a correct observation.

Her ire was raised as Chat Noir brought up the one topic she'd hoped to avoid. Her breakfast dates with a certain blonde boy she refused to name to her partner. At her sour look Chat Noir beamed, clearly pleased that her latest date had been another bust. But she couldn't help adding. "We did snuggle under his umbrella while it poured. I tried to express my feelings but was drowned out by the noise of the rain."

A perplexed looked dimmed Chat Noir's smile. "Wait, when was this date?"

"A week ago."

"Which day?"

"Saturday." There was a sudden but noticeable tick under Chat Noir's right eye, even with the mask in place she could see it. "Something wrong?" Ladybug asked.

"Um, no. You said it was a breakfast date, right?"

"Yeah."

"Was he aware it was a date?"

The blood in her veins was on the verge of freezing. How had he figured this out? "Not exactly."

"Was it just you and him?"

"Why so many questions?" she growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"N-no reason."

Chat Noir was acting weird. Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her head. She'd never figure out her partner. But then it didn't help that it was such an ungodly hour to begin with.

The warning chirp of her miraculous was a godsend. "Looks like I need to go."

"Um, before you do, when's your next date?"

With a relenting sigh, she answered him. "In a few hours. Can I go now?"

Chat Noir stared at her long and hard while his cat ears rotated as if listening to something behind him. "Would that be around 9am?"

Groaning, Ladybug gave him a single nod. "Yeah, now I'm leaving. Don't get any ideas."

But Chat Noir remained silent as he continued to stare at her wide eyed. Ladybug had no clue that her partner may have just cottoned on to who she was trying to date.

* * *

The morning didn't get any better. Marinette managed to sleep through her alarm and through Tikki poking her relentlessly on the cheek. It was only when her kwami dropped a wet washer on her face that the girl sprang to life and nearly screamed when she noticed the time. In a whirlwind of speed, she dressed for her date and scuttled out the door only to find a little girl crying about her cat being stuck in a tree.

It took everything Marinette had not to roll her eyes and curse cats in general. She patted the girl on the shoulder and told her she'd seek help. Ducking behind a dumpster in the nearest alley, she transformed into Ladybug and approached from the rooftops.

In no time the stranded kitten was rescued. The little girl was relieved and ecstatic while Ladybug posed for a number of photos wearing a very forced smile. The chime of nine was sounded on a nearby church clock and Ladybug sprinted in her sleep deprived state to the café Alya had chosen.

This time Adrien was the first and only person at the table awaiting her. His green eyes bulged as she strode into the room and sat opposite him. It took her a moment for her to catch her breath. "The others aren't here yet?" she asked.

Adrien continued to stare. "Uh, um, no."

"Great, I was running so very late. But I didn't want to put up with Alya's jibes at my tardiness again."

The model smiled at her in a mixture of friendliness and awe. She frowned. What was going on with him? It was only as she picked up a menu that she noticed her red clad arms and realised she was still transformed. Ladybug froze as her eyes widened. Slowly she turned her head to Adrien and giggled nervously. "It's a-a costume. Thought I'd do something different."

Leaning forward, Adrien placed his elbows on the table as his eyes roved over her. "It's remarkably accurate. May I see your yoyo?"

Ladybug stopped breathing momentarily. If he opened her yoyo he'd know she was the real Ladybug. "It's fixed in place."

Adrien rose to his feet, walking around the table to stand at her side, gazing at said yoyo. Dropping to his haunches, he reached for her unique weapon and skilfully removed it from her waist while she stared at him, dumbfounded.

Before she could react, he flicked open the yoyo with a slide of his thumb and his jaw dropped open. "It-it-it is you."

Snatching back the yoyo, Ladybug shot to her feet and backed away from Adrien. "Um, it's just a prank. Yeah, nothing weird. Marinette thought it'd be funny." She wished her face wasn't burning with embarrassment, it wouldn't be helping the believability of her story.

Adrien was following her as she backed away in retreat. That expression of awe remained on his face with each step. "I can hardly believe it."

"You should sit back down the others will be here soon." She stumbled out the door, running straight into Nino.

Alya squealed. "Ladybug! What are you doing here? Is there an akuma?"

"Um no. I rescued a kitten from a tree for a little girl earlier. Sounds almost cliché, right?" Her nervous giggle followed.

Adrien's voice cut in from behind her. "You saved a kitten. That's sweet."

Good grief she had to get out of there. Damn, she hoped her secret identity wasn't in jeopardy but Adrien would have to be completely clueless if he hadn't figured it out. Well, there was hope, he was blind to a lot of obvious things at times.

In a bid to escape, she tossed her yoyo and fled to the rooftops. Wincing as her friends shouted out to her, all she could do was turn and wave. Now not only was she going to be seen as late as Marinette, but there was a high likelihood that her crush had uncovered her biggest secret.

* * *

 _ **Oops, being tired and overworked can lead to trouble, if only Marinette knew it was the kind that will work in her favour.**_

 _ **Next chapter, things may finally go right. Thanks for reading, supporting and for the reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

Ladybug ran all the way home and slumped into her foldup chair on the balcony. Angry tears directed at her own stupidity burnt her eyes. She couldn't believe her blunder. Never in her career as a superhero had she been so careless. How could she forget that she was transformed? How could she have walked in as Ladybug yet acted as though she were Marinette? There was no denying that Adrien knew, the dawning on his face had been clear.

Dropping her head into her hands, Ladybug cursed herself quietly. Tikki would be mad and Chat Noir hurt, because he should have been the first to know. Damn, what was she to do now? She needed to get Adrien to swear to keep her secret, not that he should know it in the first place.

Ladybug stood to pace but her partner unexpectedly dropped down before her. Chat Noir wore a strange expression, one she didn't know how to read. "Are you okay, bugaboo?"

"No! I let the cat out of the bag! Dammit, now I sound like you!"

Chat Noir chuckled lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll consider it a form of flattery."

She cringed, trust her partner to try and make light of a heavy situation. Not that he knew what she'd done… yet. "Enough with the jokes, I screwed up. I was so tired from the early morning akuma that when I transformed again to help a civilian, I totally forgot to transform back and spoke to someone I know as if I wasn't Ladybug but as myself."

The grip on her shoulder tightened. "It's not as bad as you think, milady."

"But it is! I did it in front of the boy I've been crushing on, the same one I've been trying to express my feelings to." She clutched her scalp in frustration. "Not only that but I feel awful because I had always assumed that you would be the first person I shared that secret with, but in the distant, distant future."

"That's nice to know but don't beat yourself up about it." There was an element of amusement in Chat Noir's feline eyes. "This boy, how exactly do you feel about him?"

Ladybug turned her back to Chat Noir as she hugged herself, unsure if she could tell her partner about her feelings for Adrien. Chat had made his own feelings crystal clear and she didn't want to hurt him. Yet, he'd asked. Closing her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled with her words. "I adore him. He's sweet, kind and thoughtful. Super handsome," she added as an afterthought. Ladybug pivoted to face Chat Noir. "But I've made a mess of everything."

Chat Noir raised a single masked eyebrow as he closed the space between them, looking down his nose at her with a slight smirk. "It's not that big of a mess."

"But it is!" she insisted with a stomp of her foot.

"If you had really wanted to avoid confirming your identity, you really should have guarded your yoyo better."

She completely missed his broad hint. "What?! Adrien took me by surprise that's all."

"Oh really?" Chat Noir made a grab for Ladybug's yoyo and she quickly deflected his hand. "Hmm, see that? You managed to keep me at bay then."

Ladybug bared her teeth and rose to her toes so she could eyeball her partner at his level. "I was expecting it this time!"

Chat Noir's smug look was getting her so worked up that her brain didn't register the implication of his next words. "Plagg, claws in." In a flash, her partner disappeared and there stood Adrien Agreste. "See, not that big of a mess."

Her jaw dropped as she stared in a stupor at the boy before her. "A-a… Adrien?"

A grin spread across his face. "Yep," he said as he offered his hand to shake, "but you know me as Chat Noir as well."

Baffled, Ladybug placed her hand in his and almost fainted when Adrien raised her knuckles to his lips for a kiss. Her only verbal response was, "Eek!"

Adrien chuckled. "And here I was getting all jealous over myself. You know I love you too, right?" Ladybug continued to stare at him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug vanished and Marinette blinked a few times as the fog from her mind seemed to finally clear. "You love me, for real?"

Adrien was now the one taken aback as he watched her in wonder. "Wow, that's going to take some getting used to." Shaking his head as if to clear it, he added, "As for your question, yes I do love you, Marinette. I just didn't realise it. Those pesky masks make things tricky." He said with a wink.

Marinette let out a nervous giggle. "So, um, what do we do now?"

The model exhaled heavily, "Well, I was really hoping that this would be the part where we kiss."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Really," he beamed.

And without further ado, Marinette caught Adrien by the nape and kissed him before she lost her nerve. He in turn, cupped her cheeks and kissed her back with a sigh.

Beside them a gruff voice interrupted. "Are you done yet? I need cheese, I'm starving!"

Adrien groaned as he glanced at his kwami. "Now Plagg? You really had to say something now?"

Tikki elbowed the cat kwami. "You couldn't wait, could you?"

"There was supposed to be a breakfast date and someone promised me a cheese omelette, I'm waiting!"

The model shook his head and dropped it onto Marinette's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, my pain-in-the-butt kwami has ruined the moment."

"Well, it makes me feel a little better about my blunder."

He lifted his head to smile at her. "Speaking of breakfast blunders, we should head back. Alya and Nino will think we've gotten lost. I said I was going to find you."

Marinette grinned, "Well the fastest way there is by rooftop, race you?"

"Does the winner get a kiss?"

"Definitely."

"You're on milady. Claws out!"

"Spots on!"

Within minutes the pair had sprinted their way back to the café. Chat Noir managing to win by the slightest of margins. Due to already being late, Ladybug assured him they'd kiss later. As they reverted back, Adrien threw her a smirk Marinette didn't know what to do with.

Placing a hand at her back, the model ushered her inside and they quickly sat with their friends. Alya immediately gushed about their brief encounter with Ladybug, seemingly unaware that it had also been her best friend. Marinette was greatly relieved and Adrien gave her a meaningful glance. Apparently, he'd smoothed things over when she'd run off.

This time breakfast went well, and of course Alya and Nino found a suitably thin excuse to leave early. As soon as they left, Adrien spun in his seat to face Marinette directly. "Well, they've gone which means they're expecting you to say something to me."

Marinette's cheeks burned especially since Adrien was grinning at her in a very Chat Noir manner. "I suppose they are."

Adrien rested his elbows on his knees and waited keenly. Marinette copied his pose so they were almost touching. "I love you, Adrien. Will you be my boyfriend?"

The model closed the distance and gave her a lingering kiss, when he sat back he replied. "In case you were wondering, that was a yes. And I love you too."

From the window outside there was a rambunctious cheer from Alya and Nino. Mission accomplished.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it, as I had fun writing it.**_

 _ **All reviews, follows and favourites are**_ ** _appreciated!_**


End file.
